The New Pyrrhia
Prolouge Not again. Thought Queen Avian. The next dragonets. I can't beleive it. The tutors are not even CLOSE to ready! Her patrol tutor was late again, and her hawker tutor was sick. Her carnage tutor was away in the Ice Kingdom dealing with the Frozen Regions. She glanced at Queen Mermaid. Her tutors were with her, their royal scales flashing in secret conversation. She glanced at Queen Flower. She looked troubled, leaf wrappings covering her snout and wings. She glanced at King Darkstalker. The controller was on the highest ledge. The darkness shrouded around the clearing. Two crimson shapes appeared in the sky. They landed beisde Queen Avian. King Darkstalker glared at them. They sat in silence, waiting for the IceWings. Queen Snowwolf flew down with Snowy-owl and Bluegaze. They looked all torn up, blue scars scattered across their body. Some still had blue blood dripping down. Queen Snowwolf started talking before King Darkstalker. "We are oficcaly NOT coming to anymore meetings," she shouted. They flew off and King Darkstalker nodded at Foeslayer. Foeslayer dashed over and slaughtered Queen Snowwolf. Everyone looked away, knowing that Darkstalker will do is hew gaze thing again. Chapter 1 Queen Snowy-owl flew back to her palace. She heard the NightWings were planning on invading. Their NightWing prisoner told them. She decided to swim over to the Night Kingdom to tell King Darkstalker about the newest law in her kingdom. Bluegaze followed her with his wing of high-ranked Carnage Division. As Queen Snowy-owl flew away towards the Sea Kingdom, Ice-Cliff flew into the royal hatchery, knowing the amount of snow-covered eggs and not snow-covered eggs lay here. He grasped the only one with no snow near it and flew off towards the Prophecy Dragonet's under the mountain home. She placed the egg there. Tornado was flying in with the SkyWing egg. They noticed that Scorch had an egg that was shaped like an Octopus and an egg that looked like a normal egg. They glanced at Dewdrop. Dewdrop sighed, knowing something interesting that she could not tell. A white shape flew in with a blue egg. They stared at him, knowing it was Northern-Wolf. They nodded and finally noticed a NightWing in the back. Galaxy was holding a NightWing dragonet. All the eggs split to reveal the dragonets inside them. Chapter 2 Shadowfinder stood in the corner of the room watching Ice-Cliff training Bitter-Chill. Blue blood was dripping all over them. Dewdrop walked in and covered the wounds with cobwebs. Shadowfinder noticed Fog walking towards him. He shrunk back, hoping his dark colors would hide him. Fog still found him, and suddenly he was being dragged into the history room. Galaxy was waiting for him, knowing how this lesson would go. "Shadowfinder. Fog. I'm glad your here. We need to talk. So, Shadowfinder. Your conenctration is going away. What has happened? Today you will be reading 4 long history scrolls. Fog will make sure you keep reading," he said. Fog nodded and Galaxy ushered Shadowfinder into the library corner and gave him 4 history scrolls. When Galaxy left, he kicked Fog silently so she was knocked out. He flew up into the shadows, using his darkness to his advantage. He flew into the main room up high, noticing a MudWing was flying in. The MudWing walked up to Ice-Cliff, talking. Ice-Cliff finally shouted, "Oh! Fen! It's been a while since I've seen you. You have the MudWing dragonet? What is his name?" he asked. Fen whispered something Shadowfinder could not hear. "Swamp. Good name idea. It's slightly gross of a name, but it works," he said. Tornado flew in, Copper flying with him.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)